


Green Tea

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, So yeah, but hey there's a fluffy happy ending, fitzsimmons have their little tea making tradition, i had some spare time, is a bit angsty at first, my novemberpromt is ready, thefitzsimmonsnetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons knew everything about Leo Fitz. She knew his favorite doctor, his favorite colour, his favorite midnight snack, ands she knew his favorite tea.</p><p>Simple green tea with loads of sugar. That's how he always had his tea. That's how she always made his tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well. I should be studying biology and chemestry now, but instead I'm writing my november prompt for the fitzsimmons network on tumblr. Hope you like it.

Jemma Simmons knew everything about Leo Fitz. She knew his favorite doctor, his favorite colour, his favorite midnight snack, and she knew his favorite tea.

Simple green tea with loads of sugar. That's how he always had his tea. That's how she always made his tea.

She made for him in the bus, and on the playground, before she left. _It broke her heart every time he didn't remembered the word tea._

Unconsciously, or not, she kept that same tea in her appartement while in the undercover mission. In the first three weeks she would always make two cups of tea. One for her, and one for him.

Green tea was never a favorite of her as a child, her mum used to give her camomile tea, but when she met him at the academy, and they started to basically live together in his dorm room, and later actually living together in their appartement, she learned to love his green tea.

When she came back from her mission, she made him tea. It was useless, since he refused to drink. But she made his tea anyways.

It was a ritual. It used to be their ritual. She would make them tea in the morning, he would make for them at night. it would be always green tea in the morning and whatever other tea he would find at night. He would laugh at her saying that his whatever-i-found-tea was better than her green tea, _they both knew that was a lie since his favorite tea was the green tea._ And she would smile at him.

Now, she makes tea for the both of them, and only she drank. But weirdly, she always found the empty cup at night.

Until one morning.

She made her usual way to the lab, two cups of tea in her hands, hoping that maybe today he would gladly accept it, and forgive her for leaving. She had a talk with Mack on the day before, he told her she was the reason he was not getting better, she was the one making him worse. And she agreed. She made him worse, there was no denial on that, at least on her part.

"Morning, Fitz." She said as she got in. "I made you some tea." When he made no move to talk to her, she left the cup in his table and turned to leave.

"Do you really think you make me worse?" He asked in a sharp breath and she turned to him.

"Why do you think I left?" Was her answer, the same she gave to Mack.

"I thought you left because you- you- don't love me back." He said standing up.

"That's a lie. I love you, you just never gave me the chance to say it back." She said walking to him.

"Then why did you left?"

"I make you worse, Leo." She said in a sad tone.

"That's not true. You leaving is what's worse for me." he said before walking to her. "I love you, Jem."

"And I love you, too." SHe said before he kissed her.

They stayed kissing until air became a necessity and they both parted to look at each other in the eye.

"How did you know I thought I made you worse?" She asked him while she rested her head in his chest.

"I heard you and Mack yesterday." He said. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you make me worse, sorry that I am different."

"Stop saying you're sorry, Fitz." She said looking at him. "I want you to be who you are. No matter how much different we are."

"I'm sorry I pretended not to drink your tea for the past days."

"You drank the tea!" She said. "I knew someone was drinking it. And it was you."

"I can't keep myself from drinking your green tea, not even if I wanted to." He said with a smile. "Oh and don't worry, tonight's my whatever-i-found-tea!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said before kissing him again.


End file.
